the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Amazonia
Amazonia, officially known as the Imperial Federation of Amazonia, is''' 'an island country founded by, populated by, and currently governed by Amazon Women. History Founding and early history The nation of Amazonia was founded by the Amazons, a race of warrior women that immigrated to an island off the coast of Asia with Eurasian nomads, Scythians and Sarmatians, which was connected to mainland Asia during the Last Ice Age. After the Ice Age ended, earthquakes destroyed the land bridge, isolating the island nation of Amazonia for good. Throughout most of ancient history, Amazonia appeared to the rest of the world as a mostly-unknown nation shrouded in mystery, with the majority of the international community regarding it as a mythical land much like Atlantis. This changed when Amazonia won a war against the Romans, ten years before the Roman Empire fell. However, after this incident, Amazonia was once again shrouded in mystery, its secrets lost to time. 20th Century All that changed in the early 20th century: Amazonia caught the attention of the world after an American expedition to the island prior to World War I ended up being shipwrecked on the island. After building a new vessel for the Americans to sail back home with, some Daflayrians accompanied the Americans back home, introducing the world to the nation of Amazonia for the first time. The nation participated in World War I, having been drawn into the war (and emerging on the world stage) after the Amazon Queen, Queen Caesia, was killed during the sinking of the Lusitania, which Queen Caesia was riding on during a trans-Atlantic tour of Europe and America. The successor to Queen Saicleia, Queen Briompeia, immediately declared war on Germany and the rest of the Central Powers, and fought alongside the Allied Powers during the war. When World War I ended and when the Great Depression started, an expedition from England was sent to explore the island of Amazonia, where they found that not only the rumors and allegations concerning the nation of Amazonia was real, but it was also a superpower. This was due to a massive amount of trade routes established between Daflayria and other countries, primarily China and Russia. In addition, they had massive oil reserves, which they shared with the rest of the world, especially America, to help them with the Great Depression. During World War II, Amazonia fought alongside the Allied Powers together with the United States, the USSR, and the UK against Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan. They were devastating against both Axis nations, humiliating their enemies using battle tactics that the Axis Powers could not defend against. Amazonia was specifically a menace to the Imperial Japanese, who had never seen women fight with the ferocity normally associated with men. 21st Century ''TBA Economy The rise of the nation of Amazonia began with the building of a massive economy, which began after the discovery of oil reserves on the island of Daflayria, which the nation itself was named after. Daflayria, wanting to share its resources with the world, offered their massive oil reserves to the global market. The rest of the world obliged and Amazonia quickly made trade unions with various countries, including the United States, Mexico, Canada, China, Russia, and the UK. By 1990, Amazonia stood on equal economic, political, and military power as the United States, Russia, China, and the European Union. Daflayria developed developed financial, trade, manufacturing and corporate institutions to compete with the rest of the world. It stunned the world by officially replacing China as the largest exporter of resources. By 2000, Amazonia had one of the biggest economies in history, alongside China, America, the European Union, and Russia. Culture Founded by the Amazons, the nation of Daflayria has a vibrant culture. The Amazons of Daflayria, due to a genetic mutation that resulted from interbreeding with other tribes on the island of Daflayria, have higher intelligence. The official political ideology of the country is militarism. The government of Daflayria also prides itself on helping indigenous tribes that share the island of Daflayria with the country. Foreign Relations Initially, Daflayria had a hostile approach to global affairs: during the time of the Roman Empire, Daflayria murdered Roman delegates that tried to establish relations with the nation and later won a war against the Roman Empire, effectively helping to destroy the Empire entirely. As time went on, however, the nation grew to have more friendly relations with the rest of the world, and throughout the 20th and 21st Century, Amazonia became one of America's biggest allies. Military and arsenal The nation of Amazonia's main military force is known as the United Amazonian Army (UAA). This is further divided into various subdivisions: the United Amazonian Army Ground Force, the United Amazonian Navy, and the United Amazonian Air Forces. Similar to the United States Armed Forces, the Amazonian Army also has special operations groups. In the ancient times and throughout the 20th century, the Amazons resembled female guerilla fighters. In the 21st century, their appearance changed dramatically: Amazon fighters were seen wearing urban red camouflage battle dress uniforms, as well as black balaclavas with an advanced HUD, along with hoods covering their heads. Some warriors wear dark BDUs with balaclavas and monocular night vision goggles. Gallery Another Amazon Woman Warrior.jpg Amazon Warrior.jpeg 21st Century Amazon Warrior.png|The BDU of a 21st Century Amazon Warrior Woman Category:Countries